The Trio is Formed
I Was Frozen Today! Isaz stopped running once he entered a forest, having run for about an hour or so, he managed to outrun the Rune Knights. He put down Mikki, who simply dusted herself, gave him a thank you gesture, turning around and ready to leave "Thanks for the help, I'll be going no-..." Mikki was suddenly stopped by Isaz, who grabbed her by her shoulder. "What about your mommy?" Isaz asked Mikki, still remembering what Mikki said, causing her to freeze up, trying to come up with an excuse. "Umm...don't worry about it. Really, I know where she is...I just need to...go there" Mikki said, pointing towards a random direction and beginning to walk, away, but was once again stopped by Isaz. "Please, it's dangerous, let me help you" Isaz said to Mikki, showing he is rather nice, perhaps, too nice. "Ah..." Mikki knew he would be abel to read her thoughts, so she couldn't think of anything that would give himt he wrong impression. "You...!" Suddenly, Rakyuyou appeared inbetween the two, delivering a powerful blow to Isaz's face, sending him away "That's for freezing my ass back there! Asshole!" Rakuyou shouted. "Eh?" Mikki was dumbfounded by what just happened, seeing Rakuyou just up and appear out of nowhere "How did you do that?! Do you also use Teleportation Magic?" Mikki asked Rakuyou, who simply glanced at her for a moment. "I just used a Ritual on you when you didn't notice. It's called Moon and the Stars. Here, look at your shoulder" Rakuyou said, as Mikki took off her coat, seeing a black star mark on her right shoulder. "When did you tattoo me?!" Mikki snapped at Rakuyou, clearly not pleased. "When you were using me as a piggy back ride!" Rakuyou snapped back at her "Do you realize how heavy you are for a little girl?! I just put that there incase you get lost, or try to backstab me and tell everyone. Basically, as long as you have that mark and I have this, I can teleport to you no matter where you are" Rakuyou said, pointing at a crescent moon mark on his chest. "Stop! Don't touch that girl!" ''Isaz shouted, getting up, unscatched from Rakuyou's punch ''"You must have taken her from her mother as hostage for ransom!" Mikki and Rakuyou stood silently, as Rakuyou kneeled down to Mikki "What did you tell the poor bastard?" Rakuyou whispered to Mikki, who simply shrugs awkwardly. "You probably also made her wear such a shameless attire!" ''Isaz snapped at Rakuyou. "Hey! I'm not the one holding her hostage, she's got me on a goddamn leash!" Rakuyou shouted at Isaz. ''"How can that even be? You are twice her size!" "Oh...shut up! I don't need to be big to hold someone for ransom!....That didn't sound right" Rakuyou said, as Isaz suddenly dashed forward, instantly appearing infront of him, grabbing his face and bashing him to the ground as he stood before him. "I will make you freeze again" Isaz said, as his hand became colder and colder, though Rakuyou quickly teleported to Mikki again, quickly kicking Isaz in his stomach, and grabbing him by his shoulder, throwing him away. Isaz quickly got up, noticing markings crawling on his shoulder. "Goodnight!" Rakuyou shouted, as the markings began to glow and immediatley blew up, causing a large explosion, sending some debrees towards Rakuyou and Mikki, fortunately, Rakuyou managed to block them while Mikki simply phased through them. Isaz stood within the small crater created by the explosion, half his shirt and jacket blown up, though he had very minor scratches, as he merely stood still, glaring at Rakuyou. "You...! What the hell are you?!" Rakuyou shouted as he charged at Isaz, delivering a powerful punch to his chest, however, Isaz barely budged, staying in his spot unfazed, glaring at Rakuyou. "I am a Dragon" Isaz said, grabbing Rakuyou by his head, and punching him away, making him crash into the crater's walls. "I am done toying with you. I tried to be nice, but now, I have to be a bit extreme" ''Isaz took a deep breathe, as cold wings gathered in his mouth, while Rakuyou walked out of the hole in the crater walls, as he knew what was coming, he put his hands on the ground and caused the earth under Isaz to rise like a tower, though Isaz quickly dodged it in an instant. ''"Ice Dragon's Silent Roar!" Isaz declared, as a large tornado of icicles and cold winds fired at Rakuyou, when they hit, they created a large spikey mountain of ice, as the area around it froze, and became colder. "That should've done it". "It should've, right?" Isaz quickly turned around upon hearing Rakuyou's voice behind him "The moon will always watches over the stars" Rakuyou said, as Isaz noticed the same star symbol that was on Mikki's shoulder was on his arm, Rakuyou must have put it when he marked him before. Rakuyou quickly punched Isaz's face, still unfazed by it, yet Isaz punched him back in the face in return, as the two began to push each other away, as Rakuyou kicked Isaz in the crotch, though remarkably, there was little to no affect on Isaz. "What?! How?! I thought that was every man's weakness!" Rakuyou shouted in surprise. "I am not man, I am a Dragon!" Isaz declared proudly. Suddenly, Mikki appeared inbetween the two, as she kicked Rakuyou in his crotch, causing him to fall face flat on the ground in pain "The...the hell was that for....?" Rakuyou asked weakly, trying to get up, while Isaz looked at him surprised, and couldn't help but chuckle at this sight. "You two were fighting for too damn long! And I lost all my stuff!" Mikki snapped at both of them, as Isaz sat on down, as if he was being scolded by his mother. "Look...I don't know if you've realized this or not but....I was frozen today! So, I'm not in the mood for more bullsh- Oh god, this hurts more when talking...." Rakuyou said, still weakly laying on the ground. Off Again A few days later, Mikki exited a hotel, taking a deep breath as she saw Isaz and Rakuyou sitting next to the door, with large bags on their back, appearing absolutely tired, as well as parched by the scorching sun. "Good mornin'~" Mikki said happily, as they both looked at her "You two didn't fight last night did you?" Mikki asked them, as they both moved their head sideways, replying "no". Ever since those two fought, Mikki blamed them for losing all of her sales, as well as money, and forced them to join her to help her get the same amount of money back, which she claims is one billion Jewels, Isaz, being the saint he is, couldn't decline, and Rakuyou was simply pulled along by the two of them. "Right, onto the next town to sell some useless crap!" Mikki declared happily as she got a piggy back ride from Isaz, while Rakuyou was carrying both the bags. "I...hate you...both" Rakuyou said, clearly annoyed. "Oh, hush up, your fault for making me lose all my money" Mikki replied to Rakuyou. "If you wish to leave, you can just beat me in a fight" Isaz offered Rakuyou, who looked a bit frightened by the offer. "N-...No, it's all good, I'll stay with you for a while, 'cides, it's a good exercise lifting all this heavy weight" Rakuyou said, as they all continued walking. Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Lamia was in a large tub, along with Lily in the hotel's enormous shower room, washing Lily's hair while they both bathed in it. "Hold still, I need to make you got no flees on yer head, those things are nasty" Lamia said, as Lily cheerfully played with the bubbles of the tub. Amon simply sat int he sofa of the lobby, wearing only a white shirt, due to his right arm that was broken and still in a cast, with many doodles and words such as "Get better" and "Love, Lily" written on it after Lily was done scribbling on it. "You know, we can do something better, like, I don't know, go shopping?" Beast suggested to Amon, clearly bored by just staring out the window. "Bah, we should get that new thing called TV, heard it has some great stuff in it" Amon said, rubbing his head in boredome "I can't see though, so that'll be pointless for me to have..." "Amon! C'mere, quick!" Lamia shouted to Amon, who quickly teleported to where he heard the sound coming from, appearing in the shower room holding a sword. "What happened?!" Amon shouted, thinking something happened. "Ah, nothin', just wanted you to join in" Lamia casually said, as she relaxed on the edge of the tub. "Wait...what?" Amon was confused. "Daddy, let's take a bath together!" Lily cheerfully shouted as she pulled by Amon's cast. ".....Ah..." Amon began to understand what was going on, hearing the water splashing, and what Lily said. He made his sword vanish as he covered his eyes with his left hand. "You don't have to do that...you can't see us anyway" Lamia said to Amon. "Beast can still see..." "Oh, shut up and get over here" Lamia said, as she got over to Amon, stood up, revealing the many scars covering her body, as well as her average weight figure, pulling Amon into the tab with one hand. Amon, getting out of the waters of the tub, still covered his eyes "I think I have soap in my eyes!". Lamia sat down and relaxed again, clearly, she doesn't care if someone saw her naked figure "Just wash it off, or not". "What about my cast? Won't the water ruin it?" Amon asked Lamia. "Don't worry, I made you a special cast, one that is waterproof" Lamia said "Now, take off your clothes, you'll get a cold later" "I'll get a cold either way! I don't have any spare clothes!" Amon said, beginning to take off the bandages off of his face. Lily swam towards Amon, resting next to him, cheerfully smiling at him "Hey, mommy, daddy, how did you two meet?" Lily asked her parents. Amon looked at Lamia, who simply sighed "I think it was 3 years ago" Lamia said, rubbing her head trying to remember "Me and Amon met when I had...a job to make, and he was there, just standin'. All I did was deliver a package, and help a tad" She said. "Oh, yeah, and later that night, I was injured, and your mother hlped me out. I don't think I would've lived if she hadn't come along, ahaha" Amon said, remembering happy times, he couldn't help but smile and laugh at such fond memories. "And when did you and mommy get married?" Suddenly, silence struck, after hearing Lily's question, both Amon and Lamia had no reply and stayed quiet, until Lamia sat next to Lily and began to wash her hair again. "Enough talk, let's kill those damn flees!" Lamia said, beginning to wash Lily's hair again. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline